Do You Believe the Sky can Cry?
by adorathao
Summary: Don't forget to tell the ones you love... what they mean to you.... because you may not ever get them back...


This is a random one-shot I've decided to write, so wish me good luck! It's been really rainy lately, so I wrote this off of how I feel the weather might be feeling.

Even the sky

Deserves to cry

On days when it rains

The sky shows its pain

Being so far away

From the trees that sway

And the stars that shine

Unto thine

So on days like this

When the rain begins to hiss

Remember now and never forget

On rainy days where everything's wet

Even the sky

Deserves to cry

So don't say a peep

And allow her to weep

"How sad, the sky's crying again," a soft voice murmured. The owner of the voice turned around at a small chuckle; frowning at the man she gave an angry, "What Shuichi?"

"Ah, nothing Kagome, it's just odd how you believe that the sky can cry," Shuichi, or otherwise known as Kurama, though our little hero has no clue about it, told her smiling.

Kagome frowned even more. Putting her hand that wasn't holding the umbrella on her hip, "Oh and what makes you think the sky can't cry Mr. Know-it-all?" She demanded, her eyes flaring.

"The sky what?" a loud voice shouted.

"Aw shut it Urameshi."

"Who asked you turd-face?" the voice was getting louder…and closer. Up ahead was a gelled black haired man was shouting at a carrot top. Yusuke had his hands crossed, while Kazuma had his hands flapping in the air.

"Ah, Yusuke, Kazuma, where have you guys been?!" Kagome shouted in relief. She was tired of standing at the bus stop waiting for those two dumbnuts! But, the special event that she couldn't wait to get to was-

"Can it shrimp!"

"Your stupidity baffles me, no wait, it doesn't," replied a bland voice.

"Ha, see Kuwabara, you are so an idiot!"

"I wasn't only talking to him detective."

"What, you piece of stir fry?!"

"Hn."

Kagome giggled. She loved how they would gather around and just talk, or argue, without actually taking offence. A small happy smile grew on her face without her knowing it. Kurama stared at her intently. It wasn't the first time that she looked at them all like that, as if they were some sort of make-shift family.

Mentally he listed all of the things about her that had managed to catch his attention. Her eyes, smile, body, and difference were very eye-catching, but there was something about her that was just… interesting. Kurama couldn't deny it, he was attracted to her, but he just couldn't be with her. His life was dangerous and each new mission was worse than the last. People around him were targets for his enemies, and the people he actually cared about were an Achilles' heel to him. They could be killed, tortured, he just couldn't have that happening to Kagome, never Kagome. She was just too precious to be tainted or injured because of his job.

~We really could just tell her~ Youko grumbled. Kurama physically smiled at that. Somewhere along the line Youko had fallen for her as well.

~Yes we could tell her, and she would be terrified and run away. And if she didn't, she'll be injured by a runaway youkai~ He told Youko gently.

~ Ha, we're stronger than we were with the other girl, we can take care of Kagome~

~That's the problem Youko, she doesn't know that we are a _we_ and not an _I _or _me._ How can you be with her when she has no clue what we are?~ He asked, it was a bit concerned about how Youko was getting so attached to her.

"Shuichi, you alright?" a soft feminine voice inquired. Looking down he gave her a soft smile.

"Yes I am Kagome."

"Well then c'mon!" she shouted happily while dragging him to the bus.

~Red, we've both got it bad~

~Do you really want more than-~

~Finish that and I'll sing it again~ Youko threatened

~Shutting up~

"Suichi, are you really alright?" Kagome asked looking up at him once again.

~No we're not, we're madly deeply-~

"I'm fine."

~in love with you~

NEXT DAY

"Kagome run!" Kurama shouted in panic. The entire SD had gone grocery shopping for a very pregnant Keiko when they had been attacked by a large group of kuma (bear I think) youkai. Unwilling to reveal their secrets, they had decided to run. Even Hiei had chosen to run, as he ran he burned up the youkai that were the closest to them.

A loud roar caught their attention, they glanced at the reason for the sound. As if on signal a blue tori youkai swooped down. It grabbed Kagome by the arm, pulling her up as it once again took to the sky. Yusuke shouted out and was about to shoot his rei gun when Kuwabara knocked his arms away.

"What did you do that for asswipe?!"

"If you shoot, you'll hit Kagome and the stupid youkai!" Kuwabara shouted back showing some intelligence.

The blue youkai let out a loud laugh. "Haha, you fools try to kill me, and this woman's life will be forfeit." The demon had faced Kagome into him, so she was facing him, which was his undoing. Kagome had gone slack to fool the ugly demon into thinking she had fainted. Luckily she and Sango had practiced techniques she should use if she was ever held captive. Kagome took a deep breath and prepared herself for the next step… this was going to be messy.

They stood still, knowing a single movement would mean the end of the little miko the disgusting tori held in his arms. Suddenly Kurama saw Kagome lung forward and….ewwww. Screaming the tori flailed about trying to dislodge the girl who was savagely chomping down on his neck.

Kagome held on for dear life. Suddenly the flesh she held chomped in her teeth came dislodged 'Ewwww!!!!' was her only thought as she fell. Kagome spat out the demon's disgusting hide as she felt someone catch her. Looking up she met concerned emerald eyes. She felt Suichi prodding her and she looked at herself. She was scratched up from when the demon was trying to dislodge her. She felt him gently touching the side of her neck.

Her eyes widened a bit, so she was going to die. In the side of her neck was a deep cut, fatal and poisoned. Well, at least she put up a fight. Smiling she looked up into Suuichi's eyes. "Sorry I don't have a toothbrush or any mint. I'll always be closer than you think." She told him before kissing him.

Kurama's eyes widened a bit as Kagome kissed him. He pressed back gently. Kagome smiled at him before her eyes closed against her will. 'Sorry I never told or did anything before….'

~No… no!~

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up! Don't leave, quit playing around," he told her frantically. No, she couldn't be dead! He tried denying it, but the feeling of her skin growing cold was enough to tell him she was gone. It was over.

Silently, they called Boton to make a portal to Genkai's. Botan arrived smiling as usual, but after taking a quick look at the limp body in Kurama's arms her magenta eyes began to tear up. Once they got there Kurama sat on the couch as Yusuke called everyone over to the living room. Kurama wouldn't let go of her, as if she might suddenly wake up.

Genkai and Yukina arrived first. Genkai's usual scowl and Yukina's grin faded away into looks of shock. They had enjoyed Kagome being there and cooking and cleaning for them. She was a great companion, and the best friend they could have wanted. Though they kept a lot from her, even though she knew that, she still trusted them and acted as if there was no secrets between them all. Yukina began to softly weep as Kuwabara tried to cheer her up, though he was sad as well. Genkai sat down stiffly, her eyes in shadows along with Kurama's.

"Hey everyone!" Keiko shouted. She looked a bit surprised at how sullen everyone was. She noticed a small limp body in Kurama's arms. "No…" she breathed in denial. Kagome had helped her with the pregnancy, and was her emotional support when Yusuke wasn't around. Her eyes teared up and she started to wail. As if Keiko was a signal, everyone else began to weep. Even Hiei who was said to have a heart of ice wished for Kagome back. There were soft plinks as Hiei and Yukina's tears turned into gems as they hit the wooden floor. Everyone but Kurama was crying. When Kagome had kissed him he knew what he had to do. There was no reason to live anymore for him, so there was no reason to hang onto tears that were for a girl who would be nothing but a memory. He'd be damned if that was all she would be.

A MONTH LATER

Yusuke sighed, " Is it just me or does Kurama seem to be acting weird?"

"He is acting a bit odd. Like he's been betrayed…. Or had his heart broken," Kuwabara noted.

"You don't think…" Boton began, " do you guys think maybe he was in love with Kagome?!"

"Hn"

"Impossible"

"I doubt it"

"It is possible," Yukina told them. "Remember how he wouldn't let anyone get near her and how he wouldn't let go of her?"

"Now that you mention it, he did spend a lot of time around her…" Keiko said cradling her son Muteki in her arms.

"Maybe he was…"

"Oh, it's so sad," Yukina cried, " He loved her, but she died before he could say anything…"

"It is pretty depressing," Yusuke mumbled looking down. Things had been rough when Kagome left. They all found things to be a bit hard without her constant smiles and good attitude. The food wasn't as good anymore for sure…

"Oh, I just remembered something! Get Kurama here now!" Boton shouted jumping up.

Kurama sighed. His life was pretty empty now. Kagome was gone, and it seemed as if she had taken all the light with her. His phone suddenly started buzzing.

"Moshi, Moshi"

"Kurama, you're got five minutes to get your butt over at Genkai's so hurry!" Yusuke shouted before hanging up. Sighing, he got up. Well, it seemed important.

"Well, I found a little tape Koenma had hidden in his office, and I think it may be important." Boton informed them

"How do you know? The tape says 'Mitsuki' not Kagome." Yusuke retorted.

Kurama looked up, "Mitsuki's Kagome's real name, her mother changed her name when she was five."

Boton nodded. Walking over to the VCR she popped in the tape. It was slightly fuzzy, but started clearing out, showing Kagome in a white dress,

_"I am Shinigami, I have come to take you." A lady in a black dress informed Kagome._

_"How are you shinigami?"_

_" I fly with my wings and take the dead. I am a soul tainted with the sin of suicide. Therefore I cannot be an angel."_

_Kagome frowned, " That can't be right." The shinigami's eyes opened in surprise. " I…don't think that's the way things are. White feathers… the wings on your back… you come to retrieve the soul after the body is lost. These are signs of those sent from heaven." Slowly , and with each word she stood up straighter until she was staring straight at the shinigami by the end of her last word, she said, " Gentle eyes that have known hurt.. if you carry your tears…to go forward…" At this point Kagome was staring at the shinigami. Defiantly she said, " I will call you angels!"_

_"So, you have chosen this path." Spinning the scythe she held the lady threw it at Kagome. A blue blur rushed by until another shinigami in blue was in front of her. Kagome pushed him out of the way, she didn't want him to get hurt_

_"NO!" _

_Suddenly a slow began spreading across. When the glow faded there was a bewildered Kagome standing up. " I thought I died!" _

_" No girl. The scythe had no effect whatsoever on you, you are not fated to die yet."_

_"Oh…"_

_The blue guy began edging towards the lady. "How did you guess?"_

_"Humans who have died look at us and call us shinigami. So I realized that a girl who called us angels was fated to live."_

_"Then what would you have done if the scythe had killed Kagome?!"_

_"Then that would be that."_

_"WHAT!? JUST LIKE THAT?!"_

_"How could you?! Jerk, brute, doomsayer, Jonalesa!!"_

_"Enough! You know it's our job! Good grief" she then turned to Kagome who was looking confused." Although I was hoping... she would live."_

_"Girl, Kagome"_

_"Yes," Kagome asked turning to the new shinigami that appeared by her side._

_"Why is it that you wish to go back?"_

_" I want to see them…"_

_"Why? You could stay here with us, there is no need to go back to earth. There is no need to ever need, you will have only happiness"_

_"Because, earth is the home of the people I love. And tell me, tell me if I'm wrong but…How can we tell what the good times are without the bad times. Without all of the bad times, we'd never treasure the good times. Just like how there can not be darkness without light. If you never experience anything but darkness, you understand the light, you want it. I know earth isn't the best place in the world. All of us are stupid creatures, and it's true there is a lot of darkness on earth, but I've found my light. And I'm lucky enough to find that light in another person. So even if it's for a single moment, I want to tell that one person how much he means to me."_

_"I guess it can't be helped." The shinigami sighed, " But only this one chance right? If anyone catches you, you will be forever trapped on earth, unable to do anything."_

_"Yaaay!! Thank you soo much!!!" Kagome cried jumping up and down_

The scene stopped. A hush fell over the group. Yusuke was the first to speak up.

"Hell yeah, Kagome's alive!" he cheered doing the cucaracha.

"Hold up Yusuke, it may not be as simple as that," Botan worried.

"How so?"

"Simple detective. Kagome's return wasn't for sure, someone must have caught her. Seeing how ningens can't see souls normally, a youkai must have caught her soul." Hiei explained.

Suddenly standing up Kurama looked at Botan, " What's the chances of finding her?"

"Less than twenty percent," Koenma told him popping up out of nowhere.

"But is it still possible?"

"Yes, but barely. I knew you would act like this if I told you which is why I didn't. Kagome's soul weakens each passing day, twenty percent was nearly half a month ago."

"But it's still possible?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, but barely."

"That's enough for me," he declared as he left out the door. He turned at the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Yes?"

"You can't seriously be thinking of going by yourself?" Yusuke said surprised.

"If that's what it takes to get her back." He retorted.

"Stupid fox, do you think you'll simply leave us behind?" Hiei sneered.

"What?" he asked confused.

"God, and I always thought you were the genius of the group. I'm going along nitwit." Yusuke declared.

"Yeah, Kazuma Kuwabara ready to go!"

"Why do you guys want to come?" Kurama asked.

"Well first of all, I haven't kicked butt in a long time, second, you're my friend, and third Kagome is my little sister you idiot!" Yusuke shouted.

And like that an entire month passed by. Each new day brought new hope, only to have it squashed. During one of their searches they found a small necklace with a thin silver chain, and a feather attached that seemed to be carved out of a soft bendable white-blue stone, inset in the stone was a glowing white blue stone. Something about the necklace called out to him, so without really thinking he picked it up.

Kurama sighed as he flopped onto his bed.

~It's been nearly a month and we're no closer than we were before!~ Youko shouted in frustration.

~We are closer, I can tell. We found the necklace right?~

Sighing to himself, he opened his drawer and held the necklace. It seemed to glow softly in the moonlight. Deciding not to put it back in the drawer for the first time. As he slept he dreamed he was in a dark place.

_Suddenly there was a light up ahead. He ran up to it, but stoped as he heard a soft voice._

_"Why do you search for her?"_

_"Because I love her." He replied._

_"And why do believe you'll get her back because of that?"_

_"She was a fool, but I am an even bigger fol. IT had to come to this… until I could decide to tell her the truth. I will not betray myself anymore… I will always have my doubts. My voice may become hoarse from wanting to shout. Regrets sill remain with me for the rest of my life. My shadow is always behind me. But if there is a moon…If the heart that lights up the void inside of me is the ender moonlight… I will look up at the moon and weave words of amber."_

_"Neither I or Suuichi will ever hurt the one who loves us, and who we love in return" Youko spoke up. "Now stop this nonsense!"_

_"Exactly why do you consider her the moon, does she not shine like the sun?" the voice asked._

_"Kagome is very different from the sun. She is the Mitsuki, the full moon. Instead of scorching the soul, she softly embraces. Instead of the sun that shines only to be bright and to show how amazing it is, she lights the way in the dark, even when she's gone, she returns to shine once again. She guides the lost, and accepts even the worse of thieves." They replied in unison._

_"so…She had returned."_

"What an odd dream" he said aloud as he woke up. Shifting a bit he tried to get up only to find he couldn't. He looked up only to see large blue eyes.

~Wait…Kagome~ Youko shouted in glee.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

"I told you I would always be closer than you think," Kagome smiled with watery eyes. Pulling her down, buried his face in her long hair. Kagome simply gasped and hugged him pack burying her face in his shirt, letting her tears fall. They went to sleep that way, surrounded by each others love. For the first time in two months Kurama went to sleep in the presence of the woman he loved.

MORNING

"Nnngh…" Kurama stretched out his arm for Kagome. He sat up straight when he couldn't' find her. It couldn't have been just a dream!

"Hey Kurama, you alright?" Kagome asked leaning out the doorway as she flipped the pancake.

"I'm fine Kagome, just looking for …Kagome!" he gasped in happiness.

~Yes! It wasn't' a dream!~ Youko shouted in joy.

"Hmm?" she hummed. Instead of replying Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair. Kagome flinched is surprise and gave a soft little moan.

"K-Kurama don't do that when I have a red hot pan in my hands!" Kagome scolded.

"But I never held you like this before, and now that I know how fragile you actually are I won't let you go," he murmured nuzzling her head.

Kagome smiled gently. " I…like this. Being like this with you… it makes me happy…" she admitted blushing. Kagome gave a small gasp of surprise as he turned her around and tilted her head up. Knowing what was going to happen she closed her eyes and as he pressed his lips to hers she swathed her arms around his neck and pressed back. She gasped in surprise when he licked her bottom lip, and he pushed in as she gave another soft mewling moan. They each pulled back, and both were blushing. Once again Kurama brought his arms around Kagome. She sighed softly when…

"What's that smell…? Gyaaaaaahh, the pancake's burning!" Kagome shouted as she threw it in the trash. "Oh, what's so funny Kurama?"

He suddenly noticed something totally different, " Since when did you call me Kurama?"

"Erm well… I heard everything."

He paled, " Everything?"

"Yes everything, witch leaves me with one question."

"Yes?"

"When will I meet Youko?"

"Soon, he wants me to tell you he's' been wanting to meet you too."

"Oh, tell him that I love you. Both of you."

~She loves me?...Yeah!~ Youko shouted.

"We love you too Kagome, more than you'll ever know."

"Trust me, I think I can understand." Kagome smiled as she leaned towards him. Once more they kissed. It was a gentle kiss, there was no rush, or need, just the feeling of passing love onto the other.

Yaaay! I've had this story forever in my head so might as well have written it. I hope this one-shot gets good grades, so please review!

-Tsuki no Tennyo


End file.
